dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Player Guidelines
These simple guidelines will help our community remain a fun, friendly, and positive place for us to enjoy the hobby we love. 1. Let the Leadership Council do their job. The Leadership Council consists of Dizzy, Geckillian, Gryphyx, Zanos and WizardFrog. All have their title placed under their forum avatar for easy identification. If a Leadership Council member requests you do something, it is a good idea you pay attention to them. By saying things like, "Stop, please let this subject drop, etc.," they are attempting to keep the peace, not pursue a personal vendetta against you. * Do not make a forum thread, or chat in IRC, about Moderated threads or people. If you have a problem or wish to argue/defend your case about a moderation action, please contact any member of the Leadership Council through a forum PM. * If you see a post or conversation that is unnecessary or inflammatory, simply PM the any member of the Leadership Council with a link to the thread or a copy/paste from your IRC client. 2. Play Nice The Leadership Council does not want to be your mommy or daddy. We do wish people to have fun, enjoyable, and civil discourse with one another. In general, most topics are open for discussion. This includes things like politics, religion and other subjects that might be viewed as sensitive. While we do not forbid them, we will watch them closely to make sure they do not cross the line of civility. So, do not think because the topic is allowed, one has carte blanche to take these discussions to extreme levels. * If someone requests you let a topic drop, please be the bigger person and just do so. There is no need to defend it, just let it drop. PM a member of the Leadership Council if you feel the request was unfair. We'll deal with the matter. * If someone is doing something and you wish them to drop it, ask them to politely. If they do not, just PM a member of the Leadership Council and we will handle the issue. * There is only one thing that will not be tolerated in any manner on any channel of communication used by the Dragons Gate Campaign. Hate Speech. Even in jest, this is forbidden due to the volatile nature it holds. It doesn't matter if you are Jewish making a Jewish joke, Do Not Do It. Hate Speech includes, but is not limited to: Disparaging comments made of an individual or group on the basis of, Race, Religion, National or Ethnic Origin, Skin Color, or Sexual Orientation. 3. Respect Your Fellow Treat other posters as you would want them to treat you. Do not bait people into foolish arguments. Respect that others feel as passionate about their perspective as you feel for yours. And please, don't troll... The Leadership Council will have words with you if we feel your are intentionally flaming a communication channel, trash-talking, or have otherwise gone past acceptable behavior. An Example! * "The President made a bad move." This is purely opinion, but opinion is good. There is no follow up with a why, but there is nothing wrong with this. * "The President is *insert popular Late-Night TV Joke about the president*" Context is important here. Maybe you are making a joke, but someone might take it wrong. The Leadership Council is watching, but we aren't going to interfere yet. If someone does ask you to stop, politely say you intended it as a joke and meant no harm.. and let it go. The Leadership Council now breathes easier. * "The President is a retarded twit that needs his head split open with a battleaxe" Um, yeah. You crossed the line. We need to talk with you. 4. Understand That Not Every Rule Will Suit You We have quite a few house rules. Its necessary for a large scale, persistent, living world, populated by a large number of player characters. There is no way that every single rule is going to "make sense" to every player. Don't blurt out the first thing that comes to mind when you don't like something. Don't whine about it. Stop, consider that the Leadership Council's perspective on the matter is likely more inclusive as we've had to look at the issue from many angles and have hashed it out with multiple people. Think through how a campaign like Dragons Gate might have different needs than a typical game. If after reflection you still feel like something is off and could use changing, feel free to discuss it in a calm and constructive manner. The Leadership Council is happy to engage in these discussions right up to the point where it stops becoming constructive. Even if the conversation is remaining constructive, if a member of the Leadership Council asks you to let it go, do so. 5. Don't Break the Game You know when its getting silly. You really do. Just don't do it.